


Cuddly Wishes or Cheek Kisses

by inmyfelix



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cute, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Light Angst, M/M, Protective Minho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 18:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmyfelix/pseuds/inmyfelix
Summary: There was only one thing Minho's been dying to do since he met Jisung.





	Cuddly Wishes or Cheek Kisses

Minho doesn't know how many times he's said it to Chan–but he's sure the older is keeping count–that all Minho wants to do is cup Jisung's beautifully chubby cheeks in his hands as he places endless kisses on each of his cheeks.

He's been close to doing it as well, which makes his stories on his wish to Chan all the more dramatic. 

There were times when Jisung had, in Minho's eyes, almost died. Like the time Jisung tripped on his shoe laces, or the time Jisung stepped off the sidewalk to see around a car if another one was heading his way–which one was. Don't forget the time Jisung got a paper cut and Minho just wanted to kiss the injury away and tell him it was okay. How about the time Jisung spranged his ankle that had him hop around for a while? 

Woojin and Chan were nominated as parents of the group but Minho was giving them a run for their money when it came to Jisung. He was always ready with a first aid kit and kind words. Jisung found it charming and funny the first few times, but now it was getting down right annoying. 

"Hyung, I'm only getting a donut. Chill." Jisung hand his hands on the small donut box that was placed in the kitchen, a small label with everyone's favorite donut flavors. Jisung wanted to grab his and join the other two thirds of 3racha back in the studio. 

"Donuts cause cavities." 

"I'll bring my toothbrush." Jisung shoved the donut into his mouth as he moved to throw his toothbrush and paste into his bag. He then stared at Minho with his arms crossed, a hand pulling the donut away from his mouth. 

"Anything else I must bring so my well being is taken care off?" Jisung raised his eyebrows in disbelief when Minho shook his head. He wasn't going to to question it, as long as he got to get to work. 

Minho sulked his way into the living room and onto Woojin's lap, a pout on his lips and a small whine leaving his lips as he heard the front door open and close with a small "I'm going to the studio." 

"Hyung, does Jisung hate me?" 

"I wouldn't consider it hate, it's more annoyance." The older answered placing his phone on the coffee table. 

"But I'm only looking out for him."

"Why don't you try dumbing it down. You're probably overwhelming him. Always telling him what outfit looks better, to brush his teeth, to do this and that. Let's not talk about the more than slight obsession towards his injuries big or small." Woojin answered, allowing the younger to lean against him as he rubbed his thighs comfortingly.

A small sigh left Minho lips and Woojin went on. "He probably thinks your trying to drill into his mind what a perfect idol should look like. I mean, you spent a lot of time with one of the biggest kpop bands in Korea. He thinks your slightly showing off your knowledge of being an idol?" He questioned, "if that makes any sense at all." He added on after much thought. 

Minho nodded, he decided he'd only remind Jisung to eat, sleep, brush his teeth and repeat. No more obsessing over injuries and no more telling him what outfit looks better unlessed asked. Maybe he'd annoy Felix. Felix had chubby cheeks with tiny stars all over them too. But Felix would allow him to kiss his cheeks, but there wasn't much effort and desire to kiss them as it was with Jisung. 

Nonetheless he moved on from Jisung to Felix. 

The two were close, and it didn't take much for Felix to understand Minho and his clinginess. 

Tickling, kissing cheeks, cuddling under warm blankets with or without other members before Jisung returned back home with Chan and Changbin. 

Chan and Jisung stayed in the kitchen, making dinner Minho assumed. Nonetheless he got up allowing Felix to chase after an exhausted Changbin, while he went to see if the others wanted help. 

"No, I think me and Jisung have it. It's not that much to do." Their leader answered, handing some round object to Jisung. Minho nodded and left them alone. 

He let Jisung have a personal bubble for the next month, slipping into Chan's room at night to complain about how he wants to kiss Jisung's chubby cheeks until Jisung understood just about every single tiny thing Minho's has been pestering him with and if he were honest he didn't know why he pestered Jisung so much. 

Exactly 34 days after he last pestered Jisung on anything, the younger had been concerned. Running to Chan and Woojin to express the problem. 

"Jisung calm down. Stop freaking out. He doesn't hate you." Woojin tried stopping Jisung from pacing and nearly ripping his hair out from the sudden overload of stress, but practically stapling his arms to his sides. 

"If he doesn't hate me why is he basically ignoring me unless needed?" Jisung questioned, trying to get his arms back. 

"Because maybe he thought you hated him for his constant pestering so he just stopped. Bothering the others more instead." Chan intervened. 

Jisung looked at Chan with more than confusion, "why would I hate him? Sure he's annoying at times but I can't hate him." 

"Tell him not us. We could care less if you hated him or not, but Minho's been sulking if you want to call it that. Poor Felix just wants to breathe and Minho won't let him and when he does he latches on to poor little Seungmin who we have to keep from murdering him."

That was a fun text one night at the studio for Chan to read on his five minute mental break. It was sent to the group chat from Seungmin basically telling Chan to come home before he accidentally stabs or bites Minho's arm.

Well it was settled not much longer, Jisung stormed into Minho's room where he simply laid bundled up in bed watching a stupid cartoon Felix had showed him ages ago. He stood in front of the bundled up boy with his hands on his hips. 

"What's up?" Minho questioned, it was rare to Minho for the younger come to him. It was normally the other way around. 

"'What's up?' really? That's how you start off this conversation? Alright well, 'what's up' is that you're ignoring me." Jisung answered, his chest puffed up a bit with angry filled lungs. 

"If you are going to ignore me or hate on me at least let me know why." Jisung sat on the bed when he finished. 

Minho sat straight up in bed. "'Let you know why?' You want me to 'let you know' that I feel like shit because every time I try to be nice or care for you, you basically just roll your eyes or scoff at me?"

Jisung didn't know how to defend himself. 

"It's every time, it's not like it's every once in awhile. It's every fucking time." Minho added on, if you considered it an add on. 

Of course Jisung felt kind of shitty right now. He was called out and he knew he was doing it when he did it. He never thought Minho would in a way detach himself from Jisung. 

"I'm sorry. I can't say I didn't mean to do the actions I did, but I can say I didn't mean for my actions to well, this." Jisung motioned to Minho's bed, the tissues all over the place and him still mostly bundled in blankets. 

Silence fell as equally silent apologies were exchanged. The chatter outside the room filled the room but what finally pulled them out of this deafening silence was Minho. 

"I just wanted to kiss your cheeks endlessly."

Jisung's head shot up from where it hung low staring at his hands. 

"Excuse me?" He questioned. 

"Yeah, since day one I've wanted to kiss your cheeks and take care of you and cuddle you..." Minho went on about all the romantically platonic things he wanted to do with Jisung. 

"Then do so." Jisung cut him off, crawling closer to Minho. Confused look met a shy one, before both broke into soft smiles.

Finally Minho got to hold Jisung's cheeks in his hand as he kissed his cheeks numerous times, earning stupidly soft giggles from Jisung before he pulled Jisung under the blankets for a cuddle session Felix had grown to not appreciate as much anymore.

Nothing could beat a cuddle session between two cuddly dudes, in a warm bed, with soft sounds coming from outside the room from the other seven members while they just had a silent conversation between hums and pokes. 

Minho could finally slip into Chan's room tonight with a stupid grin on his face for finally getting his wish but also slap the leadee for interfering because he just knows with that damn smirk Chan had on his face when he came to tell them dinner was ready and Jisung had fallen asleep.


End file.
